


Take Care of You

by sydwrites



Series: KYLO REN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Implied blood kink, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Period stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: empress y/n wakes up to her period coming a week early, which resulted in blood-soaked underwear and sheets. she soon learns that kylo is very affected by this discovery, but not in the way she originally thought…
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: KYLO REN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958761
Kudos: 15





	Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi i love your writings :) they are really great. Could you do a one shot with kylo ren x reader (mabye his empress), while she's one her period? Thank you and im looking forward to read more of your smut stories, Lots of love :)
> 
> — Anonymous

“Oh fuck, not today.” You groaned as you climbed out of bed and realized the small patch of blood that had gotten on your side of the sheets. You weren’t supposed to start your period until next week, but apparently it decided to rear its ugly head. You just hoped Kylo hadn’t gotten any on him.

As you were stripping the bed, Kylo’s presence filled the room suddenly and you turn around, seeing your husband standing in the doorway. There was something different about the energy he was giving off…it wasn’t angry or upset, it was almost, dare you say, lustful?

“I’m so sorry about this, Kylo. It wasn’t supposed to come for another week…”

He raised his hand to stop you. “Are you in pain?”

You winced at the prominent stomach cramps. “Yes.”

He smirked and approached you, coming up behind you and grabbing your hips. You stood upright before he brought his head down to plant kisses and love marks on your neck.

“Mmmm…turn around and lay back on the bed, baby. I want to help you with your cramps, wanna take care of you.” He chuckled darkly as he nipped at your earlobe before pulling away, watching you with hungry eyes as you turned around and lay back on the bed.

You were nervous. “Kylo, are you sure about this? It usually grosses people out and you’ve never had me like this bef—”

“Angel, you’ve never looked more delicious and sexy in my eyes than you do right now. Look at you, laying on the bed with blood-soaked underwear…fucking beautiful. Open your legs wide for me, my Empress, I want to make you feel good. I want to taste you.”

You wanted to be shocked at his reaction, but honestly you weren’t that surprised. He always had a little thing for blood, which you didn’t really mind, but you thought your period would be different. He’d never really expressed interest before this, and of course you’d had your period while you were with him. Apparently he was very interested, you were learning, as his darkened eyes drank in the sight of you. You shyly opened your legs, exposing your blood-soaked underwear as well as the bit of blood that had smeared onto your inner thighs, and he growled with lust.

“So fucking sexy, all covered in your own blood. Is it okay if I…um…eat you out? Of course, if you’re uncomfortable, I’ll sto—”

You inwardly chuckled at his sudden vulnerability, amazed how he could go from this dominant man to a blubbering boy within seconds.

“Please, Kylo. I want you to.” You whimpered out, suddenly extremely turned on by the prospect of his mouth on you, covered in your blood.

He grins before grabbing your ankles and pulling you to the edge of the bed so that your folds were accessible from the foot of the bed. He dropped to his knees and ran his hands up your thighs, thumbs coming to open your bloodied lips as he stared in awe. He groaned before bringing his lips to your inner thigh, kissing and sucking at the blood that had gotten there. He moans against your skin as his lips switch to your other thigh and did the same thing. He pulled away and you noticed a red tint on his lips, causing you to blush before he quickly licked it off, grunting with satisfaction before leaning back down.

You could feel his warm breath on your folds as he inhaled your scent for a moment before his tongue began licking around your clit and entrance. Your back arched up off of the mattress as his tongue continued to explore, moaning when his tongue finally settled on your clit.

“Oh Kylo, fuck! Yes, that feels so good, please keep going. Shit, fuck!”

You had never experienced this level of sensitivity and pleasure before. It’s as if all of your nerve endings are stimulated at once, everything that Kylo does creates an explosive reaction in your body. It was fucking incredible.

He moans on your clit, causing a small vibration that brought you really close to your orgasm. You’d never cum this fast and only from clit stimulation, but it felt like your whole body was on fire.

“Kylo, fuck! I’m so fucking close already, please baby! Keep going, fuck, it feels so good.” You cried out as he let out a deep growl from within his chest before his teeth nibbled at your clit and you soared over the edge almost immediately, climax hitting you like with an intensity you’d never felt before. Your vision went white for a few moments and your limbs felt like jello as you came down from the intense high, Kylo still licking at your folds before standing up. You winced as you saw the sheer amount of blood on his lips and cheeks, but he didn’t seem to care very much. He just stood there for a moment, eyes wide and looking at your spread legs.

“Kylo, baby…are you alright? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” You chuckled groggily.

His eyes darted up to you. “Holy fucking shit, Y/N. That was the most amazing thing I’ve ever seen in my entire life! Tasting the blood as I did all of it…fuck, that just did something to me. Then, you fucking squirted all over my face and I came a little bit in my boxers, fuck. I gotta fuck you right now angel, I can’t wait any longer. I’m still so fucking hard for you and I wanna see your blood all over my cock, shit.”

He quickly shed his boxers, allowing his hardened length to spring out from under the fabric before practically jumping on top of you and positioning his length at your entrance.

He paused briefly, looking at you for a silent ‘okay’ and when you nodded eagerly, he pushed himself in and let out a strangled groan.

“Holy fuck! Fuck, you feel amazing Y/N, so wet and tight around me. I’m not gonna last long like this, angel.”

Your back arched off the mattress once more and you cried out with pleasure. You thought you were sensitive when he was eating you out…that was nothing compared to the way his cock stretched you out. You weren’t going to last long either.

“Yes, Kylo! Your cock feels amazing baby, stretching me out so well. P-Please Kylo, start moving. Shit!”

He growled, bending over to nuzzle his face in your neck as he pulled out and pushed back in, both of you letting out an array of noises as he picked up the pace with his hips immediately. You both knew that the other wasn’t going to last much longer so why start slow?

“Yes Y/N, yes oh fuck yes. You feel so fucking good baby, I’m in heaven.” He moaned into your skin as his hips snapped into you suddenly and out of rhythm.

“Oh!” You shrieked before he continued at the regular pace, pumping in and out of you with incredible speed. Your walls were pulsing around him and you felt his length get harder as he got closer to his release.

When he growled a few thrusts later, you knew that he was going to cum soon. You reached in between your bodies to reach your throbbing clit, but his hand swatted yours away before he placed his thumb on the sensitive bundle. You cried out as your walls instantly clenched around him, reaching your second orgasm.

“Fuck yes! Yes, Kylo, oh it feels so good. I’m coming, fuck!” You cried out as you soaked his length with your bloody release.

He let out a strangled cry as he fell over the edge shortly after you, unable to hold back any longer.

“Fuck! My angel, my Empress. I love you so fucking much, so fucking amazing, always so good for me. Gonna fill you up with my cum, stuff your cunt so fucking good.”

His seed painted your walls as he spilled every last drop into you before pulling out, watching in awe as his cum, along with your release and blood, came leaking out of your entrance. He got up and grabbed a towel from the refresher, wetting it with warm water before bringing it back and cleaning you both up. He scooped you off of the bed and kissed your lips before placing you on the ground.

You let out a small chuckle as you looked up at him, hair a mess on his head and swollen lips. Your lips curled up in a smirk.

“You do realize that we’re gonna have to do this every time now, right?”

He smirked back. “You won’t hear me complaining.”

You both chuckled as you locked your lips in one more passionate kiss before getting ready for the day.


End file.
